Senator in the Fireplace
by Derek Metaltron
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and Mickey find themselves on a Confederate Spacestation where time-travelling droids are determined to kill a child in the past! But who is Padme Amadala, and what will she mean to the Doctor? AU Doctor Who/Star Wars Crossover, 2 of 4.
1. Prologue

_OCC: I'd like to thank the many kind people on the site who voted on the poll for this to be my first of hopefully several crossover stories, this fanfic is dedicated to you. A slight note that whilst I'm sticking the prologue up now the actual first of three proper chapters will appear most likely in the first week of September, and will then become a weekly addition from here on in. Thanks for listening and please enjoy 'Senator in the Fireplace'! :)_

_Disclamer: Doctor Who and the characters of that universe are property of the BBC, whilst the Star Wars Universe and its characters belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm. Scatter the Elder however is a character of my own creation made specially for this fanfiction._

_***_

**The Senator in the Fireplace**

_An AU Doctor Who/Star Wars Crossover_

***

_A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far, Far Away..._

_War has engulfed the GALACTIC REPUBLIC as the CLONE WARS dictate the future of the galaxy, under the direction of the cruel Sith COUNT DOOKU and his mysterious master, DARTH SIDIOUS. Heroes fight on both sides. Evil is everywhere._

_As the CONFEDERACY OF INDEPENDENT SYSTEMS fight an increasingly losing conflict against the Republic and the JEDI ORDER under such warriors as OBI-WAN KENOBI and ANAKIN SKYWALKER within the Outer Rim, a possible solution to undoing this turn of events has presented itself under the aged Geonosian Scientist SCRATTER THE ELDER, who has put forward the creation of a Temporal Fission Generator, allowing for the possibility of TIME TRAVEL technology for the Confederacy._

_Travelling in secret to the Diagmar Cluster in the Outer Rim with Trade Federation Chairman NUTE GUNRAY, Dooku himself prepares to dock at a specially constructed Space Station where Scratter will present a working prototype of the powerful technology..._

* * *

There was a hiss of gears and steam as the Separatist Vessel touched down in the Hanger Bay of the space station, a squad of Battle Droids standing to attention. Just in front of them and leaning on his stick - two other, younger Separatist Loyal human Scientists by his side – Scatter the Elder waited patiently for the Sith Lord to exit and make his presence known on the project he'd been undertaking ever since the Clone Wars had begun and his flight from Geonosis, some two years ago.

Scatter was by nature a rational and scientific man, but it would not be a lie to say that he was feeling more than a twinge of fear at this moment. Count Dooku was not a man to cross lightly and whilst the Temporal Fission project was well under way, it hoped such results would match up to the leader of the Confederacy. _If not..._ he did not complete that thought in his mind.

Of course Nute Gunray would be present as well, but Scatter cared little for him – the Chairman of the Trade Federation was of an even more feared mind than himself around Dooku. Outside their leader, the only two men who Scatter held respect for was his fellow Geonosian escapee Poggle the Lesser - representative of the fallen planet on the Separatist Council – and the Droid Commander General Greivous, who Scatter had only met once but had quickly seen the command and respect that this chilling specimen held amongst the ranks of the CIS armies, droid or otherwise.

The others... well few if any of them seemed to see results for victory within the fields of science and technological supremacy, preferring to see droids as vast armies of junk to throw in desperation at the flesh and blood Clone Troopers, themselves products of carefully thought out research. It would be treason to say out loud, but there was something to admire in the long-necked Kaminoians and their impressive technology, and Scatter often wished such creatures as the renowned Lama Su and his brethren might be on _his_ side, rather than that of the enemy.

The doors to the vessel completed their opening procedures and six shining Super Battle Droids marched their way expertly down the gangway, making Scatter become uncomfortably aware how dirty and worn his own troopers upon the main station were in contrast. With such needs coupled with the desire to keep the Republic from learning the location of such a valuable possible weapon by the Separatist Council, transport from and to the facility and as such supplies was being kept at a bare minimum. Even Dooku's visit had been an argued one, but the Scientist was on the verge of success and a demonstration seemed feasible enough to warrant the attention of the Council... though hopefully the Separatist one rather than the Jedi.

As the new Droids completed their file and rank the honourable form of Count Dooku strode down to meet him, the nervous Gunray skulking just behind in his shadow. Scutter the Elder managed a bow of respect to the CIS Leader, despite his frailty and small statue – he and the rest of his insectoid people were short after all, and Scatter himself barely came to Dooku's waist.

He spoke to the Sith in his own native tongue, happy in the thought that the Count was able to follow the language as well as he himself understood Basic. "Count Dooku, welcome to the CTRS. I trust your journey was suitably pleasant?" The Scientist flapped his wings and began to move level with Dooku's striding steps. "The space of this region is covered with pockets of temporal interference; perfect for research and lack of detection by the Republic, but sadly a strain on transport and its occupants itself." He resisted the urge to smile at Gunray, who had certainly felt the effects of the Diagmar Cluster and seemed to be greener than usual.

Dooku nodded warmly, ignoring Gunray completely. "My travels were difficult, but I believe they shall be worth the effort." A slight glare crept into the aged man's eyes. "I trust I shall not be disappointed, Project Director?"

The Geonosian chuckled wholeheartedly. "I think not so, Count. The temporal fissures in this region of space are difficult to control, but not impossible for such a mind as myself. After two years of research, I may have come up with a scheme which will alter the course of this war for us _extensively_. Just think sire what we could achieve with the carefully structured usage of time travel at the hands of the Confederacy! Battles lost will be won, allies saved from sudden death, traps set for our strongest enemies at their weakest moment... with control over time, the Republic will have little hope of success-"

"-unless they achieve the_ same_ result." Dooku finished darkly. "I must say, though Poggle the Lesser spoke very highly of you and your assistance on the Ultimate Weapon, I fear your side project into the field of so-called 'temporal engineering' poses certain _risks_. I would not care to be wiped out of existence due to a minor fault as part of some... _'Time War'_. The Council has agreed to thus require a test – a demonstration of the Temporal Research Station's power. Thus a thing could be... arranged?"

Scatter reached the hallways and passed through some relatively deserted hallways before reaching the central control room and then answering, frowning as he did so. "If the Council were not so simple minded to recognise that such a scheme as this will render the need of the so-called 'Ultimate Weapon' of Poggle's mute, and you had given me far more resources than the ill few I have been graced with, you would not need such a test, for the Republic might have been crushed already." The pair of younger scientists looked horrified at Scatter's insult to the Count, and even Nute Gunray managed to appear bitter for a matter of moments from being ill.

But Scatter felt himself secure, and Count Dooku laughed warmly. "Perhaps you are right. You are one of our greatest contributors to the Separatist Cause after all, and I have been unfair in ill-considering your own results. Still, a test would put I and the Council to ease."

Scatter the Elder fluttered to the ground and hobbled on his walking stick, scratching his furry head as he glanced at first the masses of temporal dials and levers, then the prize itself, situated just beyond the range of the main station out through the main viewing port out into space – the Nexus, as he called it. It was a smaller ship-sized vessel, containing a series of 'windows' which were covered with a thin webby membrane; Cronium, a substance Scatter had found be to essential to achieving movement through temporal shifts on the bodies of those required to travel through time. And within a section of passageways, there would be the means to exercise his authority in this early stage of time travel; past or future; a whole squadron of specially created 'Temporal Droids', their shells coated with Cronium and armed with numerous and murderous weaponry.

He turned his attentions back to Nute and the Count. "Time Travel is still a learning art, my Count. I have yet to fully eradicate the need for Cronium in the casing of our specially designed Droids, and under then humanoid life like yourself or I would be ill advised to try temporal shifting. But if it is a test you desire, you _shall have it_ Gentlemen." Determining to amuse himself the Geonosian turned his attentions to Nute Gunray for the first time. "Tell me Gunray... if you could see anything in this war changed... _any_ alteration – what would _you_ go for?"

The Nemboidian seemed startled for a moment as Scatter and Dooku turned to look at him, before a smile appeared on his vain face. "Amadala... Padme Amadala! She has been a thorn in my side for years, long before we started this war. If she was executed at just the right time... victory in our Clone Wars would be assured!"

Dooku seemed to concur. "It would be nicer if we could simply insure that the foolish Republic Senator fell on our side before the war commenced. But if the Trade Federation Chairman desire her destruction so greatly I have little objection."

The Geonosian smirked, then began to order his under-staffed scientists into position. "Very well Gentlemen, you shall have your execution. It is just a matter of locating the right time window and location, and then in approximately forty-five minutes... Padme Amadala _dies_."

He laughed with the others, knowing fool well there was none who could oppose his plan within the Republic, even if they knew of his plans and were all the way out here. No, none save someone or thing with greater access to time travel than himself (which he knew to be impossible) could save the former – perhaps soon-to-be, he chuckled – Queen of Naboo from temporal execution.

And where by the force would such a man come from anyway? _Another universe entirely?_

* * *

**DAVID TENNANT**

**BILLIE PIPER**

**NOEL CLARKE**

And **NATALIE PORTMAN** as Padme

**DOCTOR WHO/STAR WARS**

_The Senator in the Fireplace by Derek Metaltron_

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Girl

_OCC: Apologies for the delay in this chapter, it's been a real challenge to write for two universes at once but I reckon I've done it right. Hopefully there should be another new chapter in about two weeks. Til then, enjoy the first big chapter of 'Senator in the Fireplace'!_

###

In the depths of the _Nexus_ an odd sound came from one of the corridors, quite alien to the deep humming dials and devices of the small ship. Were there any humanoids on board they would call it a roaring, whining sound and then be quite taken back by the slow, gradual appearance of a tall blue box materialising within the alcove of one of those hallways.

The tiny craft was a spaceship of sorts – it was called the TARDIS, which was an acronym for the words 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space', and was the home and one constant companion of the eternal wanderer known as the Doctor. Though once it had utilised the ability through its designers - the great and powerful and now sadly late Time Lords - to be capable of blending into any of its surroundings through a device called the Chameleon Circuit, many centuries of service had passed and the ship had become stuck in the form of a Police Public Call Box, fashionable to a extremely far away planet of humanoids many centuries in the future known as Earth. The place was one which the Doctor was particularly fond of, and he had since found the design too quaint to bother correcting the fault any time soon – the Time Lord was after all quite old at some nine hundred years, and presently in his tenth incarnation; a series of life-saving techniques called regeneration allowed the Doctor and his former people to survive many lifetimes and change their appearances through such abilities.

The door of the ship whirled open and sure enough the Doctor stepped out, dressed in his usual brown pinstripe coat and trousers complete with white converses and a smart tie – he looked like nothing this galaxy could ever tailor from a moment's glance. He was quickly followed by two other travellers – his present companions in the TARDIS. The first was the beautiful Rose Tyler, a young teenager who had taken to the Doctor from first meeting him in the Earth settlement of London and so had travelled with him ever since, battling several evil forces of her own universe along the way like the Slitheen, Gelth, Daleks and the Sycorax.

The other was Mickey Smith, Rose's former and in a way _still _boyfriend - Rose had been unnerved in her wake of her first return back home to discover that a year had passed and so Mickey had been accused of her disappearance in more ways than one, but Mickey had matured through his experiences into a brave and helpful ally.

Their last adventure had seen Mickey fight valiantly with the Doctor's former companion Sarah Jane Smith against the bat-like Krillitane and had therefore felt himself ready to journey with the Doctor. This then was Mickey's first trip into the great unknown, and Rose was hoping he was feeling those same strange feelings she'd had upon entering the viewing sector of Platform One, billions of years in her future.

Sure enough Mickey was delighted as he scanned about the futuristic looking equipment. "It's a spaceship!_ Brilliant_, I got a spaceship on my first go!"

Rose managed to flash a smile back at the Time Lord, her thoughts amused to be the one watching the naive traveller take his first steps into the unknown, and not be that person herself. Her feelings as a seasoned wanderer quickly sulk in though and she looked about, somewhat disappointedly at the deserted hallway. "Looks kind of abandoned... Anyone on board?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Dunno... I let the TARDIS pick a place at random, best thing to do when you've got a new companion to impress... lets the frequent flyers be impressed as well." He raised an eyebrow to her usual cheeky flash-of-the-teeth grin. "But we're out there, across the universe... So Mickey my boy, let's see exactly where we are for you, get that brain of yours expanded!" The Gallifreyian quickly moved to a window port – the technology seemed vaguely familiar, though we couldn't put his finger on exactly why – and the darkened corridors erupted into light and exposed a beautiful display of outer space.

Mickey was awestruck. In all of his encounters with the Doctor back on Earth – first an annoying, arrogant big-eared northerner who took the opportunity to ridicule 'Rickey the Idiot' at any given moment, then through a mind-bending process into an overly cheerful brown suited maniac who could make the most impossible seem otherwise – those conversations about alien planets and long-gone times and far-flung futures were merely incredible. But despite seeing aliens in the flesh – plastic dummies, monstrous Slitheen and spiritual Sycorax – nothing had readied himself for being out there, among it all. "I don't... I mean it's just so... so _real_!"

Rose leaned towards the Doctor and whispered "He's not fainting. Definitely improving on the companion picking, we are."

The Doctor however had suddenly caught his attentions to a section of computer banks and screens, somehow being able to make sense of it all. "You know I've definitely been here before, technology reminds him of-"

"By whatever built that thing? Look." Mickey was pointing a finger towards a nearby structure in space. Even from this distance, the trio could tell it was significantly bigger than the vessel they had found themselves it. "It's a spaceship, isn't it? Real alien spaceship in alien space."

"Actually, that's a space station Mickey – _Well, _space structure. Looks like a kind of research centre, you can tell by those sensors and the number of- ohhhh, now that_ is_ interesting." The Doctor attention had been drawn to the docking section of the nearby structure. "Docking Bays dictated by the ship going_ into_ the station rather than docking by, that circular design, the distinct radar pattern – _Oh, of course_!" He made the voice Rose and Mickey immediately knew to be for when he had put all the pieces together and knew where it all fitted.

"We're in the Stawarian Galaxy - good couple of galaxies from yours Mickey! But more than that – we're in the midst of the Galactic Republic, brilliant lot! Well they _were_, cause this was a good couple of thousand years before your time, and they did end up becoming the Galactic Empire – not so nice, all matching uniforms and evil powers, you wouldn't like them... but _never mind that_! This is brilliant!" His face was like that of a child coming across his favourite, long-lost toy of better days. "I've only been to the Stawarian Galaxy once – spot of bother with Jabba the Hutt, nasty slug thing, well a Hutt Gangster , but Ace called him an 'Ugly Slug', _big _mistake... I was rubbing blaster stains out of my favourite umbrella for weeks-"

Rose felt it was high time to interrupt before the Time Lord got completely absorbed by memory, wondering all the same who Ace was – _another long-lost companion?_ with an inward sigh - or exactly when the Doctor owned an umbrella. "So yeah, we know the universe. But_ when_ and _where_ are we?"

The Doctor leaned back towards the distant ship, his face somewhat grimmer. "Well, judging by the design of that place and guessing that where we are is connected to it... I'd say we're a good two decades before I ran into our Slug friend. Which _could _be a problem. See, this universe is one of conflict, in part due to a special energy unique to this galaxy, folks round here call it the 'force' – allows those gifted within it to do incredible things – heal wounded, levitate, strangle someone to death with a _mere gesture_. Soon as people knew it existed there were those who wanted to use it for good and others for evil, same as always. Long story short, the good ones became known as Jedi, kind of like monks who uphold the Republic. But the bad ones – they're called Sith. You don't want to cross paths with one Rose, trust me on that-"

He slowed as he looked up, put a finger to his lips for silence, then frowned slightly. "Now that _is _interesting. The engines are running. Full power and yet... we're _not moving_, not in any direction. Towards that structure, away from it. Zit, nadda, nothing."

He moved down the hallway, soon coming across an empty console with some form of screensaver with a logo Mickey didn't begin to recognise. Pointing his Sonic Screwdriver at the target the screen flicked into life, soon showing the Doctor the information he required. "See what I mean? Hyperdrive on this ship is running at one hundred percent. Including back-ups. More than enough power to punch a hole in the universe. But no movement. Why?"

They were suddenly alerted by the sound of gears, and the trio of travellers moved to an alcove as a door grinded open. Just in time for them to hide, out stomped a pair of metallic creatures. Neither of them possessed any kind of humanoid head – there was merely a long thin shape which seemed to come out of the machine's huge torso (for they were clearly robots or androids of some kind)on which a single curved black line marked their eyes. A metal fist was on each machine's left hand but in place of its right arm was a wicked gun of some kind. Everything about these machines spoke of power and authority.

The first spoke to the other android, its voice surprisingly filled with emotion in spite of the totally cybernetic tone. "_Orders from Project Director Scatter on Target Elimination. We are to proceed to Cronium Emersion Phase. Gateway will be opened in 34.7 Minutes."_

"_Roger Roger." _The second machine merely stated, then both marched into a side corridor and out of sight. The Doctor emerged with his two companions, their faces nerved by the thoughts of being caught by one of those sinister creatures.

The Doctor however was fascinated. "Oh, they were _brilliant! Beautiful_ examples of Droid technology there. And now I know when we are and where - well just about. We're in the midst of a period people here call the Clone Wars, long story. That station we saw out there is Separatist – a group of various alien races who think the Republic has gone all soft and corrupted. They control vast armies of those Battle Droids – machines, robots utterly loyal and servant to their cause."

Mickey looked worried, still remembering the stark file and order those machines had demonstrated in mere movement. "Robots? Kind of like the ones we saw last Christmas, right? And they're the bad guys?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, not like the Pilot Fish. Battle Droids are much more dangerous. As for being the bad guys... well I still can't remember. I've only been in this galaxy once before and I barely had time to get any of my usual collection of useless trivia from other places. And where have I heard Cronium from before? You know it makes me kind of regret stopping to write my Nine Hundred Year Diary when I was just four hundred and fifty, I could have checked my notes from back then..."

* * *

They turned the corner cautiously before coming to an important set of doors. Throwing caution to the wind, the Doctor and his friends moved through the opening doors... and into-

The Doctor's right eyebrow rose slightly at what the room contained. "Ok, now _that_ is very interesting. Fireplace, Theedian if I know my planets right. But what's it doing here? Can quite see our Droid chums having a taste in the ye old decor of the planet Naboo-" He raised a hand and poked it slightly. "Not a hologram. Not even a reproduction, this actually _is_ a Theed fireplace. Double-sided too, there's another room through there."

Rose gave a confused point at the window just next to the bizarre sight. "But... But that's _impossible_. It's just the outer hull out there."

Attempting to solve this mystery the Time Lord and Mickey bend down to glance through the fire at the room beyond. Yes, there actually_ was_ something behind the fireplace – a tidy and grand looking room with imposing walls, beautiful tapestries and-

"Oh!" The Doctor blinked as a young girl, dressed in an elegant night dress and slippers, stared back at him and Mickey through the fireplace with more than a hint of confusion.

The Time Lord instantly reverted to his usual warm manner for meeting strangers. "Oh hello there! Who might you be?"

The girl gave an uncertain stare before hesitantly replying. "Padme."

"Oh that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Padme?"

"Erm... in my bedroom, sir?"

"Oh, bedroom, of course. And where exactly do you live, Padme?"

"In Theed of course! Just across from the central archives." The girl had managed to compose herself and now was speaking in a more confident manner. "If I might know sir... what are you doing in my fireplace?"

"Oh, that's a very good question Padme. Oh, it's just a routine... fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?"

Padme did not even consider the oddness of this question, such was the nature of this strange figure behind her fireplace – was he a sprite, a echo of some old noble of this house? Still the young girl did not hesitate in replying for all her questions, and he told him the precise day, month and year, according to Nubian reckoning of course.

It seemed to please Fireplace Man all the same. "Oh, good year, one of my favourites. Right then, nice talking to you andddddddd enjoy the rest of your fire! Night!"

"Goodnight sir." Padme watched as the odd figure and the other man of a darker shade, not unlike those of the more southern continents, vanished from sight. As she tried to focus on the fireplace to see what was beyond these strange men, she became suddenly aware that the fireplace wall had reappeared. She started – she had not even blinked and yet her source of warmth on this night had returned to normality.

She strove all night to see if the fireplace would change again and the odd man would reappear. He did not, and after a few days, she would forget all about him. For now.

* * *

The sudden alarm caught the attentions of all three of them, Scatter in particular. Designed to let the Geonosian know if something was wrong aboard the _Nexus_, it blared on and out impatiently until a nearby droid flicked the switch to activate the com system. "_Droid TE-185 on CTRS here, report nature of emergency on Nexus."_

A slightly distorted reply, due mostly through interference from the nearby temporal fluxes of the region, came to respond. _Roger Roger 185, Security reports organic heat detectors on level five. They seem to have appeared from nowhere, sir. And there's... an unknown quality here sir."_

Uncomfortably aware of Dooku and Gunray's eyes upon him the Scientist scowled and took the receiver from the Com Droid. "This is Scatter the Elder. What do you mean by an 'unknown quality' Droid? How can there be intruders? We're light years from the closest reported Acclamator Republic Ship, droid-"

"_Noted, Project Director. But this is... a box, sir. It's blue and cuboid and... it wasn't there before sir. There are markings of a Basic language, though they don't make much sense to me sir."_

Scowling again Scatter interrupted the pathetic security droid. "Whatever, have that 'box' sent over to the station via the inter-space pod. And if there are intruders on the _Nexus_... I want them captured alive. If they try to interfere with the project directly though... you have my authority to execute them." He was not a man to choose termination lightly, but particularly with Dooku at the helm he couldn't appear weak.

As he shut off the com's the Sith Lord spoke up. "Most interesting that we have unauthorised guests this close to proceedings." His eyes closed as Scatter guessed he was using his force powers and knowledge of the Dark Side to determine the nature of their new problem. "There are three of them. I cannot detect any qualities of a Jedi... yet one of them is strange... like and yet unlike..." He choose not to finish that sentence and turned brusquely to the Geonosian. "We cannot allow anyone, Republic or otherwise to stand in our way."

Nute finally piped up. "How would intruders get onboard? If my security is threatened-"

Dooku waved a calming hand over Gunray and a smile covered his nobleman's brow. "Patience Viceroy. You shall have you execution of the dear Queen Amadala soon enough. Perhaps her removal this early shall prove useful to the success of your campaigns on Theed all those years ago."

Gunray smirked coldly. "Oh yes. To have my Battle Droids _change_ history, alter the past... it will be a glorious victory for our armies!"

For all of his irritating manners, Scatter was for once inclined to agree.

* * *

Mickey had his arms folded. "What do you mean, you felt something weird?"

The Time Lord shrugged. "Dunno. Sort of felt this feeling over me. You know I get the impression those Droids might know we're here... or whatever's controlling them." He frowned. "You two might not have noticed it, but what that girl said was very interesting, cause the date she gave me is about... oh, some two decades ago, give or take. And this... spatio-temporal hyperlink is connecting then with now. Planet Naboo and a little girl's bedroom with a spaceship of Battle Droids. Question is... _what for_?"

Rose coughed once. "Sorry... 'a spatio-temporal hyperlink'? And what's that then."

The Doctor gave an honest smug grin. "No idea. Just made it up. Didn't wanna say 'magic door'." He moved towards the fireplace cautiously, thinking for a moment before another grin erupted on his face and he kneed the side of the structure. Instantly it moved sideways, much to Rose and Mickey's alarm dragging the Doctor with it. "Ah ha! Back in a-" The rest was lost as he vanished and a completely identical fire took its place.

It was at this moment that Rose and Mickey became aware of the familiar thud of metal on metal. The same noise they had heard before from those Droids.

And this time they sounded more aggressive. And heading in _their direction_.

Rose took in a breath of air. "Right,_ now_ we're in trouble..."

* * *

The Doctor found himself in the same room he'd seen only a minute or two before, but now in its complete state, the little girl fast asleep in her bed. He had to admit he was awed by the beautiful design of the place, and glancing outside the window at the Theed streets, candles burning brightly and almost reminding him of visiting Venice, and that whole fiasco with Charlotte Pollard in his eighth incarnation, and the mad cultists determined to ensure the completion of-

A sudden noise spun him round and he saw the girl – Padme – glance back into his eyes with a look of fear. "It's okay! Don't scream! It's me, it's the fireplace man. Look. Remember nice little chat in the fireplace just now? That was me, right? And I'm-"

Padme gave a wild-eyed look on her brow. "Sir, that was _weeks _ago! Months!"

He gave a surprised look. "Oh. Right then. Must have a faulty connection. Padme... you haven't seen anything weird lately right? Something which doesn't belong? Well... besides _me _anyway." He tested a warm grin, and it seemed to calm her slightly.

"Sir, I really do not know what you mean. But who are you, and what do you want here?"

The Doctor didn't reply. His eyes were on the mantelpiece. On the Nubian Clock-Piece Padme's grandmother had given her as a present two years ago. "Ok, that's a bit scary..."

Padme frowned, determined not to let this strange man confuse her further – she was of noble blood and would not appear uncertain, even if she was a bit nervous. "Why would you be scared of a broken clock?"

The Doctor turned to face her. "Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a _little _tiny bit. 'Cause you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room... Then what's that?" Padme paused, and gradually noted the sound of ticking nearby. Indeed it sounded a little different to her usual clock. Harsher. More imposing.

The Doctor started to move through the room carefully. 'Cause you see that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. Size of a man. Or a _droid_-"

A sudden tension on his leg alerted him as something under the bed gripped his converse tightly and he found himself toppling to the floor. He became aware of a pair of metal feet, shaped in the form of a humanoid. As he glanced upwards he turned his gaze to the terrified Padme, her head away from the looming shape behind her as he rose to face her. "Padme, _don't move_. Don't turn around. Just stay where you are, ok?"

He drew his attention to the shape of the Droid. It was in design like the ones he had seen before, yet its colours were shifting to copy that of the walls and floor. Instead of the narrow face it had two red eyes, and rather than a gun it held a wicked blade on both arms.

Its body appeared to glisten with some compound the Doctor did not recognise. Then it spoke in the same droid speech as the others, though perhaps with an element of menace in its voice. _"You are not native. You moved through the gateway. That is impossible for an organic. Explain your presence." _But before the Doctor could answer it raised an arm and its blade jutted out as it began to march menacingly towards him_. "You have interfered in the project. New orders from Command. Kill interference, then kill target..."_ It raised the arm higher until it pointed directly at the Doctor's throat...


End file.
